


Brothers Again

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sharp teeth, tag to S9 Ep12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers have been estranged for some time because of the Gadreel affair and though they occasionally end up working cases together, their brotherhood is strained. After visiting Garth who has been turned into a werewolf, their relationship takes a happier turn.A tag to season 9 episode 12. Sharp Teeth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sam and Dean Winchester Gen





	Brothers Again

The air in the impala was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

The two men in the front seat were silent, Dean's gaze focused exclusively on the road and Sam's on the uninspiring countryside that slid past the passenger window.

Each was occupied with their own thoughts; each working through their own regrets, accusations, feelings of betrayal but in the depths of their hearts, as there had been in the seemingly empty Pandora's box when all the evils of the world had been released, lay a glimmer of hope; hope that the love for the brother sitting next to them, would overcome all that had been broken, all that had turned both into hollow shells of their former selves.

Without the comforting presence of the other by their side, filling their dreary lives with jokes and fond laughter, they were lost.

Dean felt his emotions swirling through him like vortexes imprisoned within a prison of flesh and blood.

The hard façade he showed to the outside world melted into hot tears where Sam was concerned. Dean knew many of his actions towards his sibling had been disputable, but all he'd ever done since the moment John Winchester had put baby Sammy in his arms that fateful night, was to try and protect his little brother.

He was well aware he'd failed in this so many times, but the intent had always been sincere, always fuelled by love for Sam, by his eternal need to keep him safe.

He couldn't remember though when their relationship had been so broken as these past months.

Perhaps this time the chain that linked them had been stretched too far, and even the steely links of which it was composed would crack and break under the strain.

Dean closed his eyes for a second. The tears that were threatening to fill them could not be allowed to fall. He was Dean Winchester and he didn't cry, not even when his entire world was falling apart around him.

Sam had practically denied their brotherhood, his need for family; in a word, Dean's entire reason to exist.

However, Dean knew he used the word family loosely, for his need was not for some generic 'family', but solely for Sam.

Sam studied the uninteresting panorama as if it was the most fascinating scenario on the planet.

He still didn't quite understand why he'd abandoned his perfectly good car to come and ride in the Impala with Dean. He could've followed on behind, avoided the unbearable atmosphere that permeated the Impala.

Yeah, Sam, schizophrenic much, he berated himself.

He and Dean hadn't seen each other for weeks since his big brother had left with the declaration that he was poison and that isolating himself from all and sundry was the only answer.

Maybe his brother was right. Maybe that was for the best.

Once Dean had told him they were stronger together, that they kept each other human; but Sam was convinced now that those were empty words. Oh, Dean had been sincere when he'd said them, and Sam had believed them with all his heart, but if those words had been true then how did they find themselves today more apart than ever?

Sam thought back on his life and all he'd gone through; infected with demon blood, death visions, one of Azazel's chosen, used by Ruby, a vessel to Lucifer, imprisonment in the Cage, losing his soul, and now being possessed by an angel who'd used his body to kill. He had to wonder how he even had a shred of sanity left, but he knew why, it was because of the man that sat by his side.

Dean was his alpha and his omega, his beginning and his end, and was ultimately what kept him sane.

That was why he'd left his car and gotten into the Impala because for all his reasoning, his logic, and his objections, he couldn't live without Dean.

He'd tried to fight against this truth, to disprove it.

He and Dean were adults after all. They could learn to be independent of each other, to overcome their co-dependency, but after all this time, after everything, here he was again, by Dean's side. And you know what, his treacherous heart whispered, it felt so right!

He sighed and turned his head towards his brother, well aware that Dean was mulling over everything just as he had been, and that as usual was blaming himself for all that had happened, all that he had done wrong, but Dean shouldn't have to shoulder the blame; it was on both of them.

"Dean" he tried hesitantly, not sure of what he wanted to say, only that he had to try and fix this, at least a little.

Dean's eyes never left the road. If Sam said anything remotely emo to him, he didn't know if he could hold in the threatening tears any longer and Dean knew that tears were useless. He'd cried copious amounts when he was in hell and they'd been of no avail then, and wouldn't be now.

"Listen, man. I.. just don't know what to say," Sam was continuing on. "I don't know how things have gotten to this point. I... never wanted for this to happen, Dean. You're my brother. I once told you I'd die for you and that's never changed but all the crap that's happened to us..."

Dean felt the grip on his already tenuous emotions failing.

"Sam, just don't, please," he managed to get out. "Not ...right now."

Sam lifted his gaze from his hands which he had been assiduously studying and glanced at his brother's profile.

A single tear was slipping down Dean's cheek.

He watched fascinated as it reached the stubble of his beard and meandered through it like a stream through the forest. Dean was crying. His big brother, the fearless Dean Winchester was weeping.

"Stop the car, Dean," Sam whispered, the sight wrenching his heart so hard that he thought it would burst.

"Sam," Dean murmured, tilting his head in denial. "It doesn't matter."

"Stop, Dean," Sam said again, and Dean had barely pulled into the side of the road when Sam was upon him, his arms around him like a vise, his head buried in Dean's shoulder.

"I was lying Dean," Sam whispered into the cloth of Dean's jacket. "We ARE brothers and we always will be. I never meant what I said back there. I was angry but not at you, at the shit that has been thrown down on us, at all of them, the demons, the angels, God himself, but not with you Dean, It was NEVER about you, yet it's ALWAYS been about you."

And on Sam's cryptic words, Dean let the flood-gates open and the tears fall freely. He didn't give a damn about anything else but the feel of his little brother in his arms.

They'd work this out. They'd find a way to make this right. To be brothers again.

The End


End file.
